Northrend
Northrend is a continent discovered by a Minecraft Explorer Team that was sent to the Arloltic Ocean. The discovery of Northrend was extrodinary as it had resources. It has a total of 10 zones and is a very large continent. it can support life but diarrhea zombies and other undead creatures have been reported to be living on it. Making occupation dangerous. It has been decided by the UL That the zones may not be owned by countries of Earth 2. However, they may settle on it. This Continent Was Reduced to a nuclear wasteland by The Scimitar's Radiation Cannon on 2/5/13. When it happened, a massive nuclear explosion occured from the cannon, destroying the entire continent and leaving it lifeless. Fortunatly, the campaign in northrend had already ended and all forces from armies all over earth 2 had withdrew. On November 19th, 2013. The Republic Of Minecraft restored and decontaminated the continent and left settlers on the continent and granted them independance, forming The Republic of Arcetia. Zones Of Northrend Howling Fjord This Zo ne which has multiple settlements on it, Is the southern tip of Northrend. In the center of this land there is a massive CLPA Fortress which the allies have been sieging for the past 2 days of landing on northrend. The Fortress has one name, Utguarde Keep. The keep is a very heavily fortified fortress with massive guns to protect it, the commanding officer in Utguarde is known as Ingvar The Plunderer. There is also a lot of wildlife in this area, which makes the Fjord a perfect hunting ground for most. Grand hunts take place every day in the Fjord to see how many kills then can get. The Borean Tundra The Borean Tundra is one of the Flat parts of northrend with tundra like animals throughout the flatland. There are plenty of native settlements around the tundra, mostly Allied, but some are native and have let the allies come into their villages for supplies and such. But the tundra at night can become a freezing nightmare, if your not inside after dark you will freeze to death in less then an hour. The natives of this area have advised to be at a village by nightfall due to time being crucial. But another powerful fortress wreaks havoc on this region, It is known as the Nexus, it controls all of the magic of Earth 2. There is also one undead City In this area. Zul'Drak Zul'Drak is the home of the trolls (Not internet ones) and is a very war torn zone as many of the troll tribes war accross this region . Because of this war torn zone, there is a lot of Undead Activity being reported, Many troll tribes have advised if you want to enter this zone, Come with a weapon or at least some way to defend yourself. Rumors say that Jack, The Shadow Hunter grew up in this region of northrend, but he has not mentioned to anyone about it, and disclaimed the rumor as "made up" The Storm Peaks The Storm Peaks are a very cold place in northrend, saying to be as cold as Soiberia in winter. but execpt, its year round here. It is said here that Everything about Earth 2's creation is held in the fortresses throughout the peaks, teams from the allies have been sent here numerous times since the landing. but have frozen to death unable to fight off the bitter cold, it is also said here that the massive fortress of Ulduar houses a powerful Rofl God that is capable of destroying earth 2 if freed. There are already bases outside Ulduar but no one has been brave enough to venture inside. This zone also contains very high mountains. Grizzily Hills This zone is an extension of Howling fjord, however to make it seem right, it was proclaimed a different zone. Battles are fought here for the port and lumber mill here in the grizzily hills for supplies. The port has been taken by the allies, but the Lumber mill is still being held at this point. This zone is not war torn. but a majority of the allied bases are in this zone. Shalozar Basin The Shalozar Basin is the most populated area of Northrend and it has the most life, it has dense jungles with dangerous big game which attracts hunters from all over the world to hunt here. it is one of the best hunting areas of northrend. some allied bases are here, but most of them have been settled on flatter land. The Shalozar Basin is one of the most Dense jungles on Earth 2. Nearly as dense as the Amlolzon Jungle. Wintergrasp Wintergrasp is the most war torn zone of northrend, great battles are fought here between the Allied and CLPA Forces. there is a massive fortress in this area, but it is unknown who claims it due to the fact that both factions claim and lose it all of the time. but this area is rich with reasources and a vault is inside the keep which contains many riches some say, this is the reason why the CLPA And the Allies want the keep to unlock the riches from within the vault. Dragonblight Dragonblight is the central location for all dragon aspects throughout earth 2. it is where pieboys dragon odahviing was born and raised, once a dragon was ready he was sent out of northrend to serve its master. However, the dragons may return whenever they please. The temple of which all dragon aspect leaders are at is the Wyrmrest Temple which lies in the center of dragonblight. Crystalsong Forest This forest is dense and populated with crystal trees, these trees are made of unknown crystals and rumors say there is a floating city in this area, this rumor was confirmed and the city name was dalaran. The Allies made use of this city as a base of operations in northrend. It has remained floating for years as it appeared. This area has a lot of undead activity being so close to the undead homezone. Icecrown Origninally thought to be an area of The End of Time, Icecrown is accualy in northrend where it is the home of the undead that wreak havoc on earth 2. This area was revealed offscreen in the time war but overall it exists as a home zone for an estimated 1 million undead soldiers along with its evil master, The Lich King. Settlements *Vengence Landing (Howling Fjord, Minecraft) *New Harthglen (Dragonblight, Minecraft) *Venture Bay (Grizzly Hills, Allied) *Warsong Hold (The Borean Tundra, Allied) *Valance Keep (The Borean Tundra, Minecraft) *Onslaught Harbor (Icecrown, USSR) *Hellfire Harbor (Icecrown, Vietlol) *Argent Stand (Zul'Drak, Allied) *Drak'Tharon Keep (CLPA, Zul'Drak) *Gundrak (CLPA, Zul'Drak) *Argent Tournament Grounds (Icecrown, Allied) *Death Rise (CLPA, Icecrown) *Dalaran (The Crystalsong Forest, Allied) *The USSR Crash Site (The Storm Peaks, USSR) *Area 52 (The Storm Peaks, Allied) *Conquest Hold (Grizzily Hills, Minecraft) *New Avalon (Dragonblight, Allied) Category:Continents